Momory Loss
by JamiNMiller
Summary: Just what the title says


By: Jami N. Miller.

The cast

Alice

Manager Jasper Whitlock Hale

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Edward Cullen

Bella Cullen

Renesmee Cullen

Rosalie Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Emma Rose Cullen

Jacob Black

Summary!

Jasper meets a girl who doesn't remember her name so he names her and she tells him that there is another family that are vampires and they go find them and then later on in the story the girl (Alice) finds out the rest of her past and is really sad about and she tries to find her real family.

Chapter 1- finding

Alice's p.o.v

I woke up in the dark, not knowing what happen, where am I, and most of all who am I.

I got up off the hard floor and tried to find a way out of this weird room which I don't know how I got here, my through started to burn really bad.

I wonder why? I thought. I suddenly saw light and I flowed it. It led me to outside the building, it was really cloudy outside, I looked up at the sign of the building and it said Biloxi Mississippi Asylum.

What's an Asylum? I thought

I walked around the place and I suddenly stopped because I saw something in my mind, probably a vision. I saw a family who were hunting animals and eating them and I was with them and someone was standing next to me, he was hugging me and giving me a kiss, I suddenly heard me call the man who was hugging me "jasper". My vision stopped there. I suddenly had another one. I saw this boy (the same one in my other vision) walking in a building and I walked up to him and said "I finally found you". And my vision ended there.

Days passed and I start and to realize that I was not a human I was a vampire the one in my vision where that family was hunting animals and eating them. That's what I started to do to get rid of my red eyes and now there golden brown but they change to bright blue, I wonder why? I was walking in a building and I saw a boy that looked like the same boy in my vision. "I finally found you." I said. "Pardon me." He said. "You're Jasper aren't you?" I asked. "Yes I am, how do you know?" He asked. "Ok, this is going to be really weird but I had some kind of vision with you in it and you were hugging and kissing me and yeah." I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "Who are you?" He asked. I was quiet. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I...I don't know if I have a name." I said softly. "Oh, you have no memory of your human like?" He asked. "No." I said. "Then I'll call you Alice. You look like an Alice." He said I smiled. "Ok." I said our faces were so close to each other. "Your eyes... There like a golden bluish color." He said. "I saw this coven of vampires that were a whole family I guess but we were in it. I saw them hunt animals and eat them and their eyes were golden brown and I started to do it and my eyes turned golden with bright blue I don't know why though." I said. "Oh, do you mind if you teach me how to hunt?" He asked. "No not at all." I said while taking his hand in mine. He smiled and whispered in my ear. "Can I ask you questions to?" "As many questions as you want." I said.

We were hunting; I showed him all the basic steps on how to catch an animal but he was really interested in me not basics. This made me smile. "You like me, I can tell." I said while grinning ear to ear. "You're the first sweet, talented, and beautiful girl I have ever seen. I smiled and blushed. "Awww. Thank you." I said. "Can I try something?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. He moved closer to me and pulled me into his embrace and slowly put his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and deepen the kiss.

A couple seconds passed and we pulled away from the kiss. I looked up at him and smiled, I knew we were going to be together forever. "I...I love you Jasper." I said. "I love you to Alice. How about we go find that family you keep seeing." He said and my smile grew. "Ok!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down while clapping my hands. He laughed as he pulled me into his arms as we both started to walk.

We walked for days and I was so tired I don't even know why. "Carry me." I said weakly while putting me arms up to him. He picked me up and started to walk more.

Suddenly I felt Jasper slowly moving me. "Huh?" I asked. "You fell asleep? How? You're a vampire?" He asked. "I don't know how, but when we find the Cullen's I'll talk to their leader about it. He's a doctor." I said while he put me down. "A vampire as a doctor? Impressive." He sounded so happy at this. "Yeah, I know." I said.

Chapter 2- Finding the Cullen's

We finally got to the Cullen's house. Jasper saw my eyes slowly closing so he picked me up and went up the Cullen's drive way.

Jasper's p.o.v

I looked down at Alice and she was fast asleep, I went over to the Cullen's door and knocked on it. "Hello. Who are you? What happen?" I nice lady asked. "I'm Jasper Hale and this is my girlfriend Alice, it's a long story... May I come in and explain as much as I can until she wakes up?" I asked. "Of course." She said. "Who is it, love?" A man with blond hair asked. "He says his name is Jasper Hale and he is carrying his sleeping girlfriend name Alice." She said. The man led me to the living room and I sat on the couch with Alice still in my arms. "Is she ok?" The man asked. "That is what I'm curious about. I know y'all are vampires." I said. They stared at me in shock. "How." The lady asked. "Alice can see the future and she saw you and your family hunting and eating animals and she knew y'all were vampires. We are to, but about Alice her eyes are golden with bright blue and she sleeps." I said. "Can I check her?" The man asked. I looked down at Alice for a couple minutes and then nodded slowly. He motioned me to follow him to a room. "This is my office." He said. "You can come in, Ez" he added. She came in and sat on the couch. "Were so sorry about our manners, my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Esme said. "It's a pleasure to meet y'all." I said. Carlisle was looking over Alice. "She's half vampire half human." He said. "That explains a lot." I said. "Yup, do you mind if you tell us why y'all are here?" He asked. "Alice said she sees a future with us in it with y'all." I said. "Oh." He said.

An hour passed and Alice finally woke up.

Alice's p.o.v

I looked around the room. "Where am i?" I asked. "Morning sleepy-head." I heard unfamiliar voice say. I looked around the room and found him sitting at a desk. "You! You're Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said. "Where's Jasper?" I added. "My wife took him hunting, his through was burning." He said. "Oh." I said. "You still tired?" he asked. "Kinda." I said while yawning. He smiled at me. "How old are you?" He asked. "I don't know. I don't know anything about my human life I know for a fact that I was not born half human half vampire I was changed by someone, I felt the pain." I said. "You heard? Well, during you change you probably got only a little bit of vampire venom rush through your body." He said I nodded. "Yeah, I'm really want to go back to Biloxi Mississippi and find that Asylum I walked out of and find any record of my human life." I said. "You walked out of an Asylum?" He asked. "Yeah, what is an Asylum?" I asked. "An Asylum is a mental home where people get sent to because their families thought they were crazy or psycho." He explained. "I wonder if I saw the future when I was a human then." I said. "I don't know but if you want to we can go." He said. "I would love to; I would even like to find out what my real name is to." I said. "Wait, Alice isn't your real name?" He asked. "No when I meet jasper a few days ago he named me." I said. "Oh. When did y'all meet?" He asked. "Um, I'm not good with memory. Hmmmm, 4 days ago and it was 7 days before I woke up." I said. "You're very young still." He said. "Yeah." I said.

Chapter 3- Meeting the rest of the Cullen Family

Carlisle took me and Jasper down stairs to meet his family. "This is-"I interrupted him. "Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie, and Emma Rose." I said. "Correct." He said I smiled. "How do you know our names?" Renesmee asked. "I can see the future." I said while grinning ear to ear. "She's telling the truth to." Edward said. "Ah yes, you can read minds." I said. "Yup." He said. "Bella is a shield, Renesmee can tell people her past by touching their cheeks, Emmett is very strong, Rosalie is just beautiful she has no other power, Emma Rose can paralyze people, Esme has the power that ever other mother has, and you can control you thirst. Is that correct?" I asked Carlisle. "Yes, it is Alice." He said. "What is his and yours?" Bell asked. "Like I said I can see the future and I'm half vampire and half human, and Jasper can change people's emotions and he can feel them to." I said. "Oh." She said. "Your half vampire half human just like me and Emma Rose!" Renesmee exclaimed. "Yes, I am." I said. "Your eyes are bright blue." Emma Rose said. "Yeah they change to golden brown all the way to bright blue." I said. "Cool, ours just stay golden brown." Renesmee said. "Oh." I said I look at Jasper. "How you feeling, love?" He asked. "Still tired but fine." I said. "Love? How long have y'all known each other? Are y'all married?" Emmett asked. "We've known each other for 4 days and no we're not married. He's my boyfriend." I said. "Oh." He said. "Yeah." I said while smiling up at Jasper. He puts his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Get a room!" Emmett yelled playfully, I laughed. "Oh, you'll get used to it." I said with an evil smile on my face. "Oh God." He said while shaking his head, I stared to laugh again. "Are you hungry, Sweetheart?" Esme asked I slowly nodded my head. I can eat animals and human food, either one I can still live on.

Chapter 4- A week with the Cullen's.

We have been living with the Cullen's for a week and Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie was starting to call me and Jasper their little brother and sister and I started to call Esme and Carlisle mom and dad. Renesmee and Emma Rose call us auntie and uncle. "Dad says we can go to Biloxi Mississippi so I can find some research about my human life." I told Jasper. "Ok." He said. "Ali-?" "I'm in here dad." I said. "So, when do you want to leave?" He asked. "We can leave tomorrow morning. Let me get some good hours of sleep and we can leave." I said. "Sounds good, night." He said. "Night." I said while cuddling up in the bed and closing my eyes.

Chapter 5- Biloxi Mississippi.

The next day we were in the car and off the Biloxi Mississippi. Carlisle was driving, Esme was in the passenger's seat, and jasper and I were in the back seat. The other's stayed home because they had to go to school.

When we got to our destination we got out of the car and searched the Asylum. I went to the room that I woke up in and I found a yellow folder with lots of papers in it. "There is nothing in any of the other rooms." They said. "I found it I guess." I said while picking the folder up. "This is the room I woke up in to." I added. "Let's get home and we will read it and find out everything about your human life." Carlisle said I nodded.

Chapter 6- Unwanted news.

I was looking through the folder; I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks. "Why would my own parents do that? Why would they declare me dead?" I asked while crying. I felt a pair of hand lay on my shoulders. "I don't know, that was wrong of them to even do that." Carlisle said as I turned around and started to cry into his arms. "I was only 10!" I cried out. "Shhhh, I know. You have us and we will never ever give up on you." He said while rubbing my back. I just started to cry the rest of the time while I was in his arms until I felt weak and fell asleep.

Carlisle's p.o.v

I laid Alice on her bed and kissed her forehead and left her room. "Is she ok?" Esme asked. "She can't handle this. She had a family who didn't care about her." I said. "Poor Ali." She said. "Oh, and her full name is Mary Alice Brandon. Her name is Mary Alice...Mary Alice Cullen." I said. "So we call her Mary, Mary Alice, or just Alice?" She asked. "Alice. She says she doesn't like the name of Mary." I said. "Ok." She said.

Esme and I looked through the folder and Esme was gasping at what Alice's parents have done to her and when Alice's parents declared her dead right after she was sent to the Asylum. "Oh, poor little Ali!" Esme cried out. "I know." I said

A couple minutes passed and Alice slowly walked down the stairs and sat on the couch and curled up into a little ball. I walked over to the couch and sat next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Hey, sweetheart." I said. "H-Hey. " She said so softly, I could barely hear it. "Oh. My poor little Ali!" Esme cried as she sat on the other side and rubbed her back.

Later that day the kids came back from hunting. "Hey, how is she?" Edward asked. "She's not taking it well, her parents sent her to an Asylum when she was 10 and then declared her dead to her family and friends." I said. "That's mean! Especially to a 10 year old." Edward said with angry lines appearing on his face. "I know." I said. "Where is she?" Jasper asked he sound so worried. "In yours and her room." I said. "Ok." He said.

Jasper's p.o.v

I walked in mine and Alice's room and she laying down on the bed, she was very quiet. I walked to the bed and looked at her eyes, she was sleeping. There was a light knock at the door. "Come in." I said. "Hey." Rosalie said. "Hey." I said. "Here, dad told me to give this to you" She said while handing me the yellow folder that was Alice's. "Ok, tell him I said thanks." I said. "Ok." She said while leaving. I started to read the papers in the folder, my eyes widen in horror as I read it.

Chapter 7 -Heart pulling back together.

Carlisle's p.o.v

Alice was starting to go back to her regular self, she was giggling more when Emmett tries to saw something funny to her, she smiles a lot, and she cries less often. "Daddy, can we go hunt, I want to hunt today?" Alice asked. "Of course we can, sweetheart." I said.

We both walked outside and started to hunt. "So how was your human life?" She asked. "I'll have to show you a book because I became a vampire 300 years ago." I said while laughing a little. "Dang, how about mom?" She asked. "She became a vampire 107 years ago. She was changed after Edward; he was changed 108 years ago." I said. "Oh." She said. Everything went quiet. "Yeah. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Way better than a couple days ago." She said while smiling. "That's good." I said.

After we got done hunting we went straight home. Alice saw Jasper and se imminently skipped over to him. "Hi, Jazzy!" She exclaimed. "Well ain't you in a good moon, my little Ali." He said while kissing her forehead. "Yeah." She said.

Chapter 8 -Good news or bad news.

Alice's p.o.v

Two months passed and I was in the bathroom puking. "Ali, you ok?" I heard Jasper ask. "No." I said weakly. He pulled my hair out of my face and rubbed my back. "You wunna see I dad knows what's going on?" He asked. "S-sure." I said even more weak.

I was laying on a bed that dad had in his office, he was examining my stomach. "Yup, exactly what I thought. You're pregnant." He said while smiling. "How many?" I asked. "Twins." He said. "Do you know what they are?" Jasper asked. "Not till a couple more weeks or months." Dad said. "How do you feel about this, Ali?" Jasper asked. "I-I-I um I don't know." I stuttered while looking up at dad. "I think this is good news." Dad said. "Yeah." Jasper said he was playing with something in his pocket. "What do you have in your pocket?" I asked he smiled. "I'll wait till the rest of the family comes in." He said while smiling. Everyone came in in a flash. "Oooh it's finally happening!" Edward exclaimed. "What is? What going on?" I asked. "Mary Alice Cullen will you marry me?" Jasper asked as her took a ring out of his pocket and held it out to me, I smiled and my eyes went wide. "YES!" I exclaimed. I've been waiting for this day to come. He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled.

Chapter 9 -Getting married and having the twins.

Jasper's p.o.v

I was waiting out said by a marriage pole design we had, I was waiting for my beautiful bride to visit me.

A couple minutes passed and we both said our I do's. "I look hideous." Alice said. "You look gorgeous." I said she smiled. "I love you." She said. "I love you to, my little Ali." I said while kissing her.

A couple more minutes passed and Alice and I were slow dancing. "I love, love, love you so much, Ali." I said. "I l- Ow!" I cried. "Did you water just break?" I asked. "Ye-Ow!" She cried again. "DAD!" I yelled. "What?!" He asked while scared at the same time. "Alice's water just broke." I said. "Take her to my office." He ordered and I did.

Later after the birth I was holding one of the twins and Alice was holding the other one. "So, what are their names?" Dad asked. "The one Jasper has is Paige Nicole Cullen and the one I'm holding is Rebekah LeeAnne Cullen." Alice said. "Pretty names for two adorable little girls." Esme said. "Thank you mom." I said.

Chapter 10 -The ending

Alice's p.o.v

Jasper, the Twins, and I were both in our room I was rocking Rebekah and Jasper was Rocking Paige. They both looked like me but had their dad's eyes. Rebekah looked the most like me, she had black hair like mine, she was small, and Jasper says she had my cuteness. Paige looked like Jasper she had every features of him.

And that is how I lived the rest of my life.

The End!


End file.
